One Cold Night
by Sparklewolf
Summary: Just a little AAML fic, my first one actually. Read it you might like it.


Your the 1st and only sensational sister

You're the 1st and only sensational sister Ages: ash 11,misty 12,brock 15, An AAMRN, DISCLAIMER:I don't own pokemon if I did wouldn't be writing these fanfics ok please don't sue. A/N: please don't flame this " " means speech means thinking  It was a fine day with a familiar scene Our heroes lost again, who knows what love and friendship will await them.

Misty: "ASH don't tell me you've got us lost again" Ash: "uh…ok I wont" Misty: "ok we've camped out everyday for the past week, let me take over, we _could_ be out of here by now" Ash: "really… _you_ would of only gotten us more lost" Misty: "hey I'd be a better guide than you are" Ash: "oh yeah"  Misty: "yeah" Brock: "ok you guys lets just not fight…huh" Ash & Misty ignore Brock. "HEY GUYS STOP FIGHTING" Pikachu: PIKACHU, Pikachu was just about to shock them when they stopped fighting "no no pikachu don't shock us…we'll stop" both shouted, they looked into each others eyes but quickly turned away, blushing. They walked on until they found a safe place to set up camp. Brock started up dinner while Ash & pikachu went to look for firewood, Misty set up the sleeping bagsits fun to fight with Ash, he looks so cute, he cares deeply for his pokemon but would he care about me, could he like me, I like him Ash came back with the firewood lit the fire and sat next to it to warm up he was looking at the starry sky, thinking about his next badge. Misty: "hey Ash what you thinking about" Ash: "huh oh hi Misty… I'm just thinking about what pokemon to use for my next badge" Misty: "obvious" she muttered. Ash: "what did you say" Misty: "oh nothing" Ash: "hey Misty… I'm sorry for fighting with you" Misty: he's apologizing, there's must be something wrong, he's never apologized before, we just forgave each other without saying anything "Ash are you okay" "I'm fine""well, I'm sorry two" Brock: "Hey guys dinners ready" Ash: "coming Brock" After dinner pikachu made himself comfy in Ash's sleeping bag falling fast asleep. Ash sat next to the fire and gazed into it, Misty came and sat next to him, she glanced at him for a sec then stared into the glowing warm fire. Misty: "Ash do you remember Rudy?" Ash: "yeah why?" Misty: "well do you remember when he asked me to stay with him?" Ash: "yeah" Misty: "do you know why I didn't stay?" Ash: "yeah" Ash shouted out. Misty: "you do?" looking confused "does he know" she muttered under her breath. Ash: "yeah cause I haven't paid you for your bike yet""wha" Misty fell anime style he's so dense…stupid bike, can't he see? I love him. Ash turned around so now he lay on his stomach. While humming one of her favorite songs, (misty's song) Misty hummed herself to sleep, her head fell on Ash's back, as she touched him he jumped a little then he noticed misty and decided not to move. After 5 minuets of dreaming misty shivered, he felt her do so, luckily there was a blanket near ash, he reached out an arm and grabbed the blanket and put it over her Hmm I wonder why she brought up the whole thing about Rudy?  Ash thoughtabout it all night till he eventually drifted off to sleep. When morning came Brock was the first one to wake up he got started on breakfast soon pikachu sniffed out what Brock was cooking and woke up from his nap, he walked over hoping to get some food. Pikachu: "pikapi" (smells good) Brock: " hey pikachu will you go and wake up ash" "pika" (ok). When pikachu walked over to ash he saw both by the fire next 2 each other asleep "pi" (aww),"pi pikachu" (they look so cute), he decided to go back to Brock for breakfast. Misty woke up yawning and stretching she found a blanket over her and wondered why she wasn't in her sleeping bag, but she didn't really care cause she was really comfortable. "That was a nice slee…" she whispered to herself, but then she noticed ash. " I can't believe I fell asleep on ash what would he think," "yawn…morning" ash said as he woke up "err…morning" misty said shaking.  Ash: "come on, Brock must be cooking breakfast cause it smells good" Brock: "its nice to see you two finally woke up" "what do you mean?" ash asked not remembering last night, "well I mean…one word _ROMANTIC_" now remembering" hey nothing happened she just fell asleep that's all, she doesn't like me like that" "oh come on I know she likes you" "hey ash, Brock come on we gotta get going you don't want to be late do you" misty shouted, all ready to go. On the way through the rest of the forest ash & misty seemed to be lagging behind as Brock was way ahead in the front "ash…" "Hmm" he moved his head to look into her eyes "sorry for last night" "its ok" "were here" Brock shouted "sunset city, this city is famous for beautiful sunsets, where romance blossoms and there are many…" Brock stopped as an officer Jennie passed by "officer Jennie's" he said weakly as he ran up to her. "OH…come on ash lets just go check in the pokemon center" while she dragged him away. At the pokemon center. Ash: "do you think we should of left Brock behind he could get hurt" Misty: "yeah I know what you mean" Ash: "what are you talking about misty" Misty: (sounding sad) "oh nothing" she soon cheered herself up "ash why don't we go out for dinner…I'm starved" "alright…but…where do we eat" Misty: "err…there's an all you can eat restaurant down the road" "ok LETS GO" Ash: "nurse joy will you please take care of pikachu & all my other pokemon" Nurse joy: "sure" Ash: "see you soon pikachu bye nurse joy" Nurse joy: "be back before ten…" Misty: "we'll try" Nurse joy: "…cute couple" "chu pikapi" (see you later) Inside the restaurant. "Mmm…that was great how bout you misty? misty? Misty hello" waving his hand in front of her "huh…" jumping into reality "misty we should be going now its 9:30". While they were walking back three figures jumped out  "Prepare for trouble" "Make it double" "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all peoples within our nation" "Jessie" "James" "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light" "So surrender now or prepare to fight" "Meowth dats right" "Team rocket" ash & misty said in unison "Hey twerp give us that pikachu" Jessie shouted "pikachu isn't here and if he was I wouldn't give him to you" "Jessie look that older twerp aint with them two twerps or pikachu" James said in a funny voice. "Hmm maybe dare on a date cause dare in _love" _meowth said teasingly to ash & misty. "We are not were just getting something to eat" ash said annoyed he hated being teased, Misty: "why cant you clowns just leave us alone" Jessie: "OH WE'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE ALRIGHT WHEN WE GET THAT PIKACHU" "Go heracross send team rocket flying with a horn attack" "HERACROSS" balloon pops and gets blown to the other side of the world "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN" PING "ash I thought you left your pokemon with nurse joy?" "I always take at least 1 pokemon just in case…now come on we gotta go" the two ran ahead to find that team rocket had lead them into the forest (a different one)and now there lost and cold. Misty: "I'm freezing…team rocket just had turn up" Ash: "there, there's a cave, we'll just try and keep ourselves warm until tomorrow, its too late to go back to the pokemon center". Inside the cave, Misty: " brrr…ash Its creepy in here and I'm cold" "uh…here this should warm you up" he handed her his jacket, she took it politely and put it around her shoulders "thank you" with that she gave him a sweet hug and he accepted by hugging back. Misty was now asleep & ash was drifting off, silence went around the cave, until it was broken by misty talking in her sleep which awoke ash who heard her and started to listen "stupid sisters…I'll show em…nobody…likes me…only my sisters love me but not…much…misty your so scrawny…even…ash…hates me" upon hearing his name he decided to concentrate more "…but I don't hate her" "he's…sweet…but he…thinks I… want my bike…back why…me…why…why…why?" "Misty…misty? Misty wake up" ash was shaking her gently to try and wake her up she must be having a bad dream "huh""misty are you alright…you were talking in your sleep" "No I'm not alright" misty replied shakily, ash then embraced her in a loving hug "don't worry" she snuggled closer to his warm body "you know you remind me of the day when I got chikorita" "hmm…hmm" misty had fell asleep in his arms "well misty" he whispered "I don't hate you, I like you a lot""pika pik…chu"(so you like misty) "PIKACHU what are you doing here" pikachu ran up to ash and gave him a hug, careful enough not to wake misty "pi pika pik pikakapika pi chu pika pikachu" (when you didn't come back I ran out to go find you) "thanks buddy but does nurse joy know" "chu" (no), misty woke her eyes, she had heard the whole conversation from where ash had said he liked her to now, "come on pikachu we better get some sleep" pikachu slumped next to ash and closed his eyes, ash now had his eyes closed but opened them when somebody spoke, "A…ash" "huh" "Ash do you really…like me?" oh no misty, she heard me "um…um" "you don't like me?" "well" "you don't know what its like ash having no mum or dad, three sisters who say I'm not one of them, as beautiful or smart, I never really trusted anyone that's why I ran away until I met you, I trusted you cause your loving and kind" "Misty I do like you, you're my bestest friend a…and you are pretty, in fact you're the best one out of your sisters, you're the fourth no first and only, the greatest sensational sister" "a…sh" misty choked out crying "that's…sweet" "try and get some sleep okay" "okay…waitash" she mumbled out quickly "do you…have a crush…on anyone?" "Hmm…yes" "who?" "Non of your business" "please…or at least tell me what she's like" "um…okay she's fun…caring, Pretty *hint, hint* and she's always with me, encouraging me, in fact she's right next to me…" "Ash…you mean" "…her name is…" "Me" "Misty…yes you but I don't have a crush on you…I…I…" he stopped short what am I doing, I cant tell her misty snuggled even closer, staring in his warm hazel-brown eyes as ash was staring back, "you what?" she asked sweetly "I…I…I love you" everything went silent until a stunned misty spoke up "I…love you too ash, you're the most caring guy on earth… and you really are different cause since mum died… nobody really loved me but when you came along my life changed, at first I wanted my bike back but then I had a crush on you, now I love you" "And I love you…the most beautiful girl I've met…now its getting late" "ash" "yeah" "I'm cold" "mmm here" he rummaged through his bag and brought out a blanket and put it over misty who was still in his arms "thanx" he gave her a kiss on her forehead, he stopped as misty stirred, she looked up and gave him a kiss on the lips "night ash" "night misty".Morningxxxxxxxx Brock: "ASH! MISTY? … ARE YOU THERE?" Pikachu: "pichu pik" (ash wake up) Ash: "that's Brock, misty" "*yawn* what's the matter?" "We gotta go Brocks calling for us". Ash and Misty walked hand in hand; pikachu was on ash's head. Before they found Brock they walked out of the cave to the edge of a hill and waited for the sunset to come "that's so romantic" "and sharing it with you misty…its even more romantic" "ash that's so sweet… she gave him a passionate kiss on his lips "…you're the best". They walked on after seeing the sunset, Brock: "hey guys" "hey" they both said. They went to the pokemon center and got all their pokemon back Brock: (who saw ash & misty holding hands said) "so you two finally got together huh" Ash: "yeah" Misty: "so Brock how'd your date with officer Jennie go?" Brock: "I didn't get one BUT I GOT ONE WITH NURSE JOY THOUGH" Ash: "how'd that go?" Brock: "GREAT but she was worried about you two, she said you went out for dinner and never came back then she said pikachu was missing". They all walked to the pokemon center got their pokemon and walked on with a moaning Brock because ash got a girl before him, even though he was happy he finally got a date with nurse joy. Ash and Misty walking side by side holding hands giving a kiss to each other every minuet, it'll be a night to remember just for the two of them that they'll always cherish, forever, and never forget. They got to the next city and ash battled for his badge and won, now he's on the road to be a master with a lucky girl by his side. Will he be a master? Waterfallvia J

** **

  
Back


End file.
